


Наши победят

by Alma_Feurige



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 07:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: В канун Рождества ангел с демоном узнают, что у каждого из них есть секреты от другого. А что делать, если Азирафаэль и Кроули уверены: конец света всего лишь получил отсрочку, а Небеса и Ад пойдут на все, чтобы одержать победу в будущей войне?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 19





	Наши победят

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF Good Omens 2019

Они больше никогда не говорили про армагеддон.

Шести тысяч лет было достаточно, чтобы стереть все табу. И научиться обсуждать все на свете. И головоломные проблемы теологии — «нет, ангел, мы не покушаемся на святое, мы просто философствуем», и самые темные загадки истории — «нет, ангел, эту революцию спланировали не мы, и ту гражданскую войну тоже», и даже недавно вышедший байопик Фредди Меркьюри — «нет, ангел, все было не так, но разве это имеет значение?»

Они спорили. Делились воспоминаниями. Слушали друг друга. Перебивали. Соглашались.

И спорили снова.

После неслучившегося апокалипсиса едва прошел месяц, когда Кроули вдруг спросил Азирафаэля:

— С тобой связывались Сверху?

Азирафаэль чуть напрягся — уж это Кроули отлично видел — и осторожно поставил свою кружку с какао на стол. А потом снова улыбнулся.

— Да. Представь, сегодня утром. Не беспокойся, все в порядке. Меня спросили, какие новые церкви строятся в Англии. Ни слова про Тэдфилд. Метатрон сделал вид, что мы с ним не встречались как минимум лет сто, — Азирафаэль развел руками и внимательно посмотрел на Кроули. — Можно мне задать тот же вопрос тебе?

— Конечно, — Кроули пожал плечами. — Мне сказали удвоить усилия и добиться, чтобы у жителей Лондона стало больше гордыни. Это значит, что я могу вообще ничего не делать. А про Тэдфилд никто не вспомнил. Похоже, Адам был прав.

На этом стоило закончить разговор о работе и попросить Азирафаэля приготовить ему еще чашечку какао. Просто у Азирафаэля это всегда получалось лучше. Может быть, потому, что ангел готовил какао как человек — подогревал молоко, снимал с полки банку с порошком, от которого исходил чудесный запах, осторожно перемешивал, добавлял немного корицы, кардамона и прочих пряностей и перемешивал снова. Иногда подливал ложку рома.

Кроули все равно не удержался.

— Что будет, если они все-таки решат повторить? Если мы не сможем им помешать? Если даже Адам не сможет? Если армагеддон все-таки начнется?

— После Судного дня мы сможем построить новый мир, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Царствие Небесное, не знающее греха.

— То есть, ты считаешь, что ваша сторона победит?

— Безусловно.

Кроули почувствовал раздражение. Он уже слышал это от ангела. Например, когда впервые рассказал тому про Антихриста, подкинутого в семью американского дипломата.

Да и раньше — за шесть тысяч лет знакомства — тоже. Много, много раз.

Азирафаэль был невероятно упрям.

— Почему?

— Потому что Небеса по определению сильнее.

— Ад вечен.

— Господь на нашей стороне, а Он создал этот мир. И то, что Ад до сих пор существует — всего лишь часть Его непостижимого Плана.

— Нет никакого плана, — возразил Кроули. — Небеса не хотят признавать, что ситуация давно вышла из-под контроля. И что Наверху всегда недооценивали противника. А вот если включить Ад и Падение ангелов в первоначальный план Создателя, можно сделать вид, что все в порядке. Неужели даже ты не замечаешь здесь лицемерия?

— Кроули!

— Разве я не прав? Азирафаэль, мы оба знаем, что Люцифера можно низвергнуть, но победить его невозможно.

— Ты сейчас говоришь, как настоящий демон.

— Я и есть настоящий демон.

— Я не забыл, — Азирафаэль вздохнул. — Скажи, ты правда хочешь, чтобы Ад выиграл?

Кроули перевел взгляд на книжные полки, выдерживая длинную паузу и подбирая слова.

— По-моему, я очень ясно выразился еще одиннадцать лет назад. И в отличие от тебя, ангел, я никогда не утверждал, что «наши победят». Я вообще не хочу этой войны. Не хочу армагеддона. Для меня не будет разницы, кто победит, если наш мир уничтожат.

— Для меня тоже.

Азирафаэль опустил глаза.

— Будем считать, что мы отыграли немного времени, — добавил он. — Мы и Адам. Давай просто верить в лучшее. В то, что армагеддон не случится.

— Верить — этого слишком мало.

— Иногда это сложней всего. И знаешь, я не хочу спорить с тобой об армагеддоне, — заметил Азирафаэль. — Не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь из нас проиграл.

«Я не хочу сражаться с тобой», понял Кроули.

Больше они никогда не обсуждали армагеддон.

И это тоже стало негласной частью Договоренности.

***

Азирафаэль с облегчением вздохнул, войдя в свой магазинчик. Всего лишь тоненькая дверь и висевшая на ней табличка «Закрыто» отделяли его и его драгоценные книги от Лондона, объятого предрождественской лихорадкой.

Сейчас нужно было проявлять особенную бдительность. Вдруг кому-нибудь придет в голову купить редчайшее издание и сунуть его под елку в качестве подарка?

Забытый на столе телефон вдруг заверещал.

Азирафаэль быстро повернул ключ в дверном замке и поспешил к телефону, уже догадавшись, кто звонит. И просит об одолжении.

— Где ты сейчас?

— Как раз проезжаю Ньюбери.

— Я успею, — пообещал Азирафаэль. — Можешь не беспокоиться. Прямо сейчас схожу к тебе.

— Кроме этого пирога, есть еще одно дело. Боюсь, я оставил телевизор включенным. Вдруг там показывали какую-нибудь рождественскую службу?

— Рождественские службы начнутся послезавтра, Кроули.

— Все равно. В этих церквях постоянно что-то происходит! Никогда не угадаешь, это обычный маркетинг вашей стороны или они всерьез. Ну, знаешь, истинная вера и все такое. Не хотелось бы вернуться в освященную квартиру. Возможно, мне будет неприятно и даже больно.

При слове «маркетинг» Азирафаэль поморщился.

— Кроули, квартиру невозможно освятить по телевизору. Ладно. Я проверю.

— Спасибо, ангел! Только не ешь пирог без меня, ладно?

Азирафаэль выключил телефон.

Это началось с тех пор, когда у Кроули появилась новая соседка — мисс Софья Протасова-Шиловская, состоятельная дама лет семидесяти, решительная и очень любезная. Всю свою любезность напополам с решительностью она обрушила на одинокого молодого человека, живущего на том же этаже, что и она. При первом же знакомстве в руки Кроули втиснули поднос с булочками в форме цилиндра, обильно политыми глазурью.

— А у нас сегодня Пасха! Как раз утром испекла и отнесла батюшке освятить!

По словам Кроули, он с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не поблагодарить мисс Протасову-Шиловскую за то, что его хотя бы предупредили. Вслед за Пасхой прошли Медовый и Яблочный Спасы, и в честь праздников Кроули всякий раз одаривали разнообразными десертами. Иногда соседка приносила выпечку и просто так, не привязываясь к православному календарю, и Кроули пребывал в замешательстве — вдруг эти пироги тоже прошли «обработку»? Разумеется, он не собирался это терпеть. Ему вполне хватило тех куличей, чтобы взять с Азирафаэля обещание всякий раз обезвреживать его жилище. В ответ он отказался от идеи устроить нашествие змей в апартаменты мисс Протасовой-Шиловской. И теперь всякий раз Кроули впускал соседку к себе, чинно ее благодарил, ждал, когда та оставит выпечку на столике в его гостиной, а потом звонил ангелу. Правда, если Кроули не оказывалось на месте, соседка вполне могла повесить пакет с куском пирога на дверную ручку.

Положа руку на сердце, Азирафаэль не верил, что эти подарки могут как-то навредить Кроули.

Но он приходил, проверял их «на освященность», а Кроули тем временем заваривал чай.

Вот и сейчас Азирафаэль снова накинул куртку, вышел на улицу, уверил очередного любопытного туриста, что книжный магазин действительно закрыт — да, и сегодня тоже, и вообще у нас завтра уже канун Рождества, — и зашагал по направлению к Мейфэйру.

На пороге квартиры Кроули не было ничего подозрительного. Азирафаэль заставил дверь отвориться и прошел в коридор. На столе действительно стоял поднос, и, подойдя ближе, Азирафаэль на секунду задумался, кому бы вообще могла прийти в голову идея освящать сливовый тарт с творогом.

Если его вообще освящали. Наверно, Кроули просто перестраховался, рассудил Азирафаэль.

Впрочем, в одном Кроули не ошибся: он действительно оставил телевизор включенным. По BBC-One как раз шли вечерние новости, и журналист брал интервью у Терезы Мэй.

Как Азирафаэль и предполагал, ничего святого в квартире демона не было.

Пару секунд Азирафаэль искал взглядом пульт от телевизора, как вдруг госпожа Мэй рявкнула:

— Кроули!

Чтобы госпожа Мэй его не заметила, Азирафаэль ретировался в коридор.

— Кроули, это Дагон! Где исправленный отчет за ноябрь? Результаты за октябрь были убедительными, но это не повод расслабляться! В ноябрьском отчете у тебя не сходились проценты по грехам и искушениям! И потом, я хотел бы получить предварительные данные за первые недели декабря! Это важно! Наш отдел уже составляет годовой отчет, и теперь ты задерживаешь всех моих сотрудников! Кроули?

То, что Кроули ничего не отвечал, ничуть не смутило госпожу Мэй.

— Или ты присылаешь отчет на днях, или твое приглашение на новогоднюю вечеринку будет аннулировано, а я велю страже у Адских Врат не пускать тебя Вниз. Понятно, Кроули? Между прочим, передай приглашение своему ангелу. Это приказ, Кроули!

Азирафаэль похолодел.

— В отличие от тебя, — тем же громовым голосом продолжила госпожа Мэй, — его мы ждем обязательно. Многие из нас сочли бы за честь встретиться с ним. Такой ценный союзник Ада в рядах Небес, который столько лет помогает нам, несмотря на высочайший риск — редкость. Ты передал ему нашу благодарность? Мы никогда не забудем его усилий во имя нашей победы. Он может рассчитывать на любую нашу помощь. Если ангелу будет грозить беда, мы предоставим ему политическое убежище. Между прочим, из твоих отчетов складывается впечатление, что Азирафаэль работает эффективнее тебя, Кроули. Кроули, тебе не стыдно? Кроули? …несмотря на прогноз Международного Валютного Фонда, я не считаю, что британцам стоит впадать в панику. К тому же…

С трудом попав по кнопке пульта, Азирафаэль выключил телевизор.

И бросился в кабинет Кроули.

Он прекрасно знал, где демон хранит свои отчеты: тот не делал из этого большой тайны, просто Азирафаэлю никогда не пришло бы в голову шпионить за Кроули. В конце концов, Кроули всегда рассказывал ему, что он написал в том или ином донесении, ушедшем Вниз. Какие козни он запланировал и устроил, что удалось, а что нет, и в чем ему помешал его неизменный противник — бывший страж Восточных Врат ангел Азирафаэль.

Теперь выходило, что все эти годы — или как минимум последние двадцать восемь лет — Кроули просто лгал.

Лгал, пользуясь безоговорочным доверием ангела. Лгал, чтобы заработать благодарность от своего проклятого начальства Внизу.

Пока Азирафаэль перебирал аккуратно подшитые в папках отчеты, его телефон несколько раз позвякивал. Отвечать Азирафаэль не собирался. Он вообще, честно говоря, больше не хотел разговаривать с Кроули.

Вернув очередную папку на место, Азирафаэль вышел в коридор. Вгляделся в свое отражение в большом зеркале. И не нашел там ничего змеиного или демонического: радужка все еще была синей, а зрачок круглым. Несмотря на то, кем его теперь — благодаря Кроули! — считали Внизу.

Вздохнув, Азирафаэль закрыл за собой дверь квартиры. Он все-таки проверил телефон. Обнаружил пять пропущенных звонков и дюжину СМС в стиле «ты где?», «почему не отвечаешь?», «я у тебя в Сохо».

Азирафаэль действительно не знал, как следует поступить.

И немедленно поспешил вон, чтобы ни в коем случае не встретиться с Кроули.

***

Когда Кроули вернулся в Лондон, было уже темно. Застряв в пробке на Кромвель-роуд, он набрал номер Азирафаэля.

Ангел не ответил ни на один из его звонков. Тогда Кроули послал ему сообщение, а на следующем перекрестке свернул в сторону Сохо. Конечно, Азирафаэль мог забыть телефон в кармане куртки. Или просто задержался в магазинчике. Например, ему повстречались особенно назойливые клиенты, которых не сразу удалось отвадить.

Кроули решил, что в этот раз Азирафаэль не будет отказываться от его помощи, а у навязчивых любителей книг появится, возможно, единственный в жизни шанс увидеть настоящего демона.

Он бросил «Бентли» прямо у входа в магазинчик. Мгновенно отметил, что внутри не горит свет. Дверь, которую украшала табличка «Закрыто», была заперта. Кроули снова набрал Азирафаэля. Отправил СМС. Больше ждать не стал, взмахнул рукой — и замок послушно щелкнул, а дверь заскрипела, точно приглашая его войти.

— Азирафаэль, ты здесь?

Ему никто не ответил.

Кроули отправил еще одно СМС, а затем прошел дальше, протискиваясь между лабиринтами книжных полок. Включать свет он не стал — будучи демоном, Кроули прекрасно видел в темноте. На письменном столе Азирафаэля — очень небольшом, ведь ангел и тут старался демонстрировать скромность — стоял старенький ноутбук.

Кроули понял, что испытывает самое большое искушение своей шеститысячелетней жизни.

«Я только немножко посмотрю», — сказал он себе.

Устроился за столом и включил компьютер. Как назло, система требовала пароль. Кроули перебрал в голове все, что знал о технике, и уже приблизительно представил, как заставить ноутбук сдаться. А потом решил попытать удачу.

То есть набрал на клавиатуре «Кроули». И угадал.

Разумеется, каталоги старых библий и комиксов, подаренных Адамом, его ничуть не интересовали. Равно как и бухгалтерия магазинчика. Его внимание привлекло другое: папки с отчетами, которые Азирафаэль отсылал Наверх. Кроули не скрывал гордости за то, что убедил ангела перенять у него некоторые полезные методы работы: напечатать отчет на компьютере, вывести на принтер, а уже потом превратить в пергамент в соответствии с правилами, принятыми Внизу или Наверху. Это было куда быстрее и проще, чем писать вручную на пергаментном бланке. Азирафаэль, конечно, не любил нововведений. Но все же привык.

Для начала Кроули решил почитать отчет за шестнадцатое декабря, третье воскресенье Адвента.

«… с задержанными полицией молодыми людьми была проведена воспитательная беседа. Мой помощник, прежде известный Небесам как демон Кроули, с радостью согласился посодействовать и рассказал им о семи смертных грехах, уделив особое внимание Гордыне. Он поведал молодым людям о своем собственном Падении, в котором винит именно Гордыню и о котором горестно сожалеет и тяжело раскаивается все шесть тысяч лет своего несчастного существования».

— Что за…

Даже в качестве шутки это было чересчур.

Выбрав папку отчетов за прошлый год, Кроули наугад открыл следующий файл.

«Архангелу Михаилу, Архистратигу Небесного воинства.  
Обращаю ваше высочайшее и святейшее внимание на присутствие в Лондоне моего помощника, прежде известного Небесам как демон Кроули. В течение последних лет я неоднократно информировал (см. отчеты под номерами с 21/345 по 22/087) вас и Совет Архангелов о том, что демон Кроули умоляет Небеса о прощении и готов вымолить искупление непосредственным участием в моих трудах. Кроме этого, демон Кроули неоднократно и самоотверженно рисковал собой, предоставляя нам подробную информацию о кознях Адских сил (см. донесения под номерами с 17/853 по 18/426). Как прежний страж Восточных Врат я подтверждаю, что знаю демона Кроули около шести тысяч лет как самого безобидного и безвредного из падших ангелов, который ощутил раскаяние сразу после изгнания первых людей из Эдема.  
Принимая во внимание все вышеописанное, прошу вас обеспечить безопасность и неприкосновенность моего помощника во время ангельского рейда, запланированного на восьмое ноября этого года.  
Ожидаю вашей резолюции,  
Ангел Азирафаэль».

От возмущения Кроули забыл как дышать.

Он вскочил со стула и лишь тогда увидел скрытую в стене нишу. И коробки с пергаментными свитками. Кроули осторожно коснулся одного из них — и пальцы ожидаемо стало покалывать. Он сжал зубы и принялся разбирать свитки. Пока не нашел то, что искал. И еле успел зажмуриться: золотой свет, исходивший от размашистой подписи Архангела Михаила, едва не ослепил его.

«Резолюция по запросу ангела Азирафаэля: одобряю».

Кроули вернул коробку с пергаментами в нишу.

— Безвредный, безобидный демон на побегушках у ангела?

До Мейфэйра Кроули добрался за полчаса. Он не спешил и нарочно сделал большой крюк по Сохо и Ковент-Гардену.

Гасли витрины. Люди выбегали из пабов и ресторанов. Раздавался вой сирен, и лондонские улицы одна за другой погружались в темноту.

Лишь светофоры на перекрестках горели зловещим красным.

Все это, впрочем, ничуть не успокоило Кроули.

***

Азирафаэль захлопнул за собой дверь. Направился к лестнице и вдруг за спиной услышал:

— Добрый вечер, мистер Фелл!

Он оглянулся.

Пожилая леди, стоящая на пороге соседней двери, буравила Азирафаэля своим цепким взглядом. А ее осанке позавидовали бы и в Букингемском дворце.

— Не удивляйтесь, — она улыбнулась, и ее черты лица сразу стали мягче. — Да, я знаю, кто вы. Мистер Кроули много о вас рассказывал.

— Я тоже знаю, кто вы, — Азирафаэль заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ. — Пусть мы и не представлены.

Пожилая леди чинно протянула ему руку.

— Софья Протасова-Шиловская.

— Рад познакомиться, мисс Протасова-Шиловская.

— Мистера Кроули нет дома?

Азирафаэль вздохнул.

— Он вернется в Лондон уже сегодня. А со мной он связался, чтобы я проверил, не забыл ли он выключить телевизор. Иногда я поливаю его растения, поэтому…

— И вы не станете его ждать?

— К сожалению, мне только что позвонил мой босс, — Азирафаэль вдруг физически ощутил количество лжи во спасение, которой он наговорил за этот вечер, и ее тяжесть будто вдавливала его в землю. Если так пойдет дальше, Внизу его действительно признают своим. — Меня ждут в другом месте. Ситуация требует моего немедленного вмешательства.

— Как жаль, — мисс Протасова-Шиловская всплеснула руками. — Да, мистер Кроули рассказывал, что у вас тоже очень ответственная работа. И что он очень ценит вашу дружбу, ваше к нему отношение и то время, которое вы ему уделяете.

— Мне лестно это слышать.

— Я с удовольствием пригласила бы вас к себе на чашечку чая и кусочек сливового тарта, если бы вы так не спешили.

— Большое спасибо. Мне чудовищно жаль отказывать вам. Ваши пироги и десерты великолепны. Благодаря гостеприимству мистера Кроули у меня, разумеется, была возможность не раз испытать восхищение перед вашим кондитерским гением.

— И все же вы торопитесь.

— В другой раз я обязательно приму ваше приглашение.

— Я буду считать это обещанием, мистер Фелл.

Азирафаэль чуть наклонил голову: в общении с мисс Протасовой-Шиловской это казалось уместным. Все-таки за прошедшие тысячелетия он неплохо усвоил людские традиции.

— Мне было бесконечно приятно познакомиться с вами.

Он уже собирался пожелать ей доброго вечера, когда мисс Протасова-Шиловская вдруг заявила:

— Однажды мистер Кроули сказал мне, что ради вас он мог бы даже поступиться своими правилами и принципами. Но мне почему-то кажется, что и вы сделали бы то же самое ради него, верно?

Азирафаэль решил промолчать.

— Я не сомневаюсь, что ваш жизненный опыт так велик и многообразен, что мне даже совестно давать вам советы, — продолжила мисс Протасова-Шиловская. — Но я все-таки позволю себе кое-что заметить. Если вы чем-то расстроены, скажите ему об этом прямо. С друзьями просто нельзя иначе. Тем более, у вас впереди рождественский ужин. Самое подходящее время, чтобы обо всем поговорить.

— Вы совершенно правы, — ответил Азирафаэль. — Спасибо.

***

Ждать лифта Кроули не стал и бросился по лестнице вверх.

Он давно не чувствовал себя настолько опустошенным.

В квартире никого не было. Если Азирафаэль и приходил сюда, то успел уйти подобру-поздорову. Кроули решил, что это и к лучшему: по правде говоря, он не имел ни малейшего желания разговаривать с ангелом или выслушивать его жалкие оправдания.

Кроули покосился на сливовый тарт с творогом: тот все еще пылился на диванном столике. В любое другое время Кроули заварил бы чаю — или просто материализовал бы себе чай того сорта, который подавали в «Ритце». Вот только сейчас хороший стакан виски со льдом казался ему предпочтительнее чая с пирогами. На самом деле, Кроули ни на миг не верил, что тарт побывал в церкви или что для его приготовления использовалась святая вода.

И уж тем более он не верил в освящение квартиры через телетрансляцию.

Кроули вздохнул. Устроившись на диване, он вдруг рукой нащупал пульт от телевизора. Кроули точно помнил, что утром оставил пульт на подоконнике. Значит, Азирафаэль и правда заходил к нему. И почему-то не ответил ни на звонки, ни на СМС.

Полистав телеканалы, Кроули не нашел ничего стоящего его внимания и решил посмотреть что-нибудь из тех фильмов, которые он видел десятки раз и, пожалуй, мог цитировать с любого места.

Очень скоро на экране появился Гарет Мэлори. Пока еще не босс МИ-6.

— Кроули! — заорал Мэлори.

— Добрый вечер, — ответил тот. — А кто говорит?

— Дагон! Где отчет за ноябрь, который ты должен был исправить еще на прошлой неделе?

— Я как раз работаю над ним, — сообщил Кроули. — Прямо сейчас дополняю. Завтра вышлю. Вместе с предварительными данными по декабрю. Я могу помочь чем-то еще?

— Надо почаще бывать на связи. Кроули, много кто Внизу желает познакомиться с нашим союзником. Это большая честь и для твоего ангела и для нас. Мы верим, что в великой Битве Азирафаэль присоединится к нашим легионам.

— Непременно… он только об этом и мечтает.

Еще пять минут Кроули потребовалось на то, чтобы внятно объяснить Дагону, почему Азирафаэль не сможет принять участие в новогоднем празднестве Внизу.

Выключив телевизор, Кроули решил налить себе еще виски.

В дверь позвонили.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Кроули. Не помешаю?

На пороге стояла мисс Протасова-Шиловская, и она, конечно, не привыкла, чтобы ей отказывали. Это безусловно роднило ее со всей адской иерархией. Да и с ангельской тоже, если уж по правде.

— Заходите, — ответил Кроули, провожая мисс Протасову-Шиловскую в гостиную. Недопитый стакан с виски мигом исчез в Небытии. — Позволите предложить вам чаю?

— Буду очень рада. В прошлый раз вы заваривали какой-то удивительный сорт с необыкновенным ароматом. Нигде не встречала ничего подобного, даже в «Ритце».

Кроули решил, что сегодня ему лучше говорить правду.

Разве что не стоит объяснять, каким образом тот редкий чай оказался у него на кухне.

— Увы, он продается только в Китае. И вообще не идет на экспорт.

— Как жаль.

— К счастью, он не закончился.

Кроули зашагал в сторону столовой. Вскипятил воду и скоро вернулся с блюдечками и чашками.

— Утром я очень спешил, а сейчас был бы рад наконец попробовать ваш замечательный тарт, — сказал он, вооружившись ножом и лопаткой для торта. — Надеюсь, вы составите мне компанию?

— Благодарю, но сейчас уже поздно, и я, пожалуй, ограничусь чашечкой чая, — ответила мисс Протасова-Шиловская. — Знаете, пока вас не было, к вам заходил ваш замечательный друг, мистер Фелл.

— Да, я просил его заглянуть ко мне в квартиру.

— Похоже, вы с ним разминулись.

Кроули развел руками.

— Увы, я весь вечер пытался связаться с мистером Феллом, но он так и не ответил.

— Вот как? Очень жаль. Скажу честно, мне было весьма приятно обменяться с ним парой слов.

— Наверно, мне стоило уже раньше представить его вам.

— Возможно, — мисс Протасова-Шиловская улыбнулась, а затем добавила. — Сегодня мистер Фелл был чем-то расстроен. И очень спешил. Сказал, что пришел к вам проверить телевизор, когда ему позвонили с работы.

— Ему позвонили… — Кроули осекся и вспомнил, как Гарет Мэлори закричал на него голосом Дагона. — Ему позвонили с его работы? Или с моей?

— Он сказал, что его вызвало руководство.

— Понимаю, — ответил Кроули.

Одно было ясно: за последние двадцать восемь лет Азирафаэль научился отлично врать.

***

В этот день Азирафаэль бродил по Лондону необычайно долго. Смотрел на счастливых людей, встретивших Рождество — на дежурстве в больнице или в патрульной машине, на фабрике или на телевидении, — а теперь спешивших домой. Он вглядывался в незнакомые лица и легко представлял, что вот эту девушку в форме или вон того пожарника дома ждет накрытый праздничный стол и кто-то близкий. И у них не щемит сердце.

Пару раз Азирафаэль пересекал Гросвенор-сквер, сворачивал на тихую улочку и оказывался у дома Кроули. У подъезда он останавливался.

Теперь надо было просто позвонить в дверь. Сказать, что он все знает. Да, и про коробки с пергаментами тоже.

Но потом Азирафаэль думал, что правильнее всего будет встретиться с Кроули на нейтральной территории. Например, в «Ритце». Спокойно все обсудить. Сказать, что он вовсе не сердится на Кроули. Ну, почти не сердится. Потому что личное приглашение на новогодний бал у Сатаны — это все-таки перебор! И нет, неважно, что он сам строчил в своих отчетах. А как трудно было убедить Совет Архангелов в том, что демон-искуситель, ставший причиной изгнания первых людей из Эдема, решил раскаяться! Уж Кроули должен был это понимать.

Азирафаэль шел по Фарм-стрит, когда из церкви Непорочного Зачатия вдруг выпорхнули двое детей, мальчишка и девчонка, оба лет десяти-двенадцати. И тут же бросились бежать, да так быстро, что едва не налетели на Азирафаэля.

— Ой, простите, — девчонка хитро улыбнулась. — Счастливого Рождества!

В руке у нее была трехлитровая бутылка с водой.

— Будь осторожна, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Можно ведь поскользнуться и упасть. А что это у тебя?

— Святая вода! Я Баффи Саммерс, истребительница вампиров! Выхожу на последний бой…

— … против сил Зла и демонов! — вставил мальчишка.

Азирафаэль опешил. Несколько секунд он смотрел вслед убегающим детям.

Никакой Баффи Саммерс он не знал.

«Наверно, девочка просто пошутила», — решил он. И поискал глазами патрульную машину — как назло, на улице никого не было. Оставалось только надеяться, что дети живут неподалеку, а их родители вообще в курсе этих рождественских приключений.

Когда Азирафаэль вернулся в Сохо, было около пяти вечера.

Он завернул за угол: отсюда он уже различал витрину своего магазинчика в конце улицы, и в этот день переполненной туристами. Сквозь шум и гомон Азирафаэль услышал взвизг автомобильных шин и рык мотора, а когда он вгляделся в расцвеченные гирляндами сумерки, на миг ему показалось, что он видит знакомые очертания винтажной «Бентли».

Азирафаэль вздохнул и добрел до магазина.

Заварив чай — как некстати ему сейчас вспомнился тот сливовый тарт с творогом! — он прошелся мимо книжных полок. Включил телевизор на кухне. И снова вернулся в свой книжный лабиринт, из которого не хотелось выбираться.

Именно тогда он услышал:

— … срочное сообщение из столицы. Авария в Мейфэйре, прямо на Беркли-сквер! Водитель «Бентли» не справился с управлением и столкнулся с грузовиком! Неясно, что стало причиной аварии, высокая скорость или что-то другое. Секундочку, у нас есть видео очевидцев. Давайте посмотрим. Очень странно, правда? Выглядит так, будто в дело вмешались сверхъестественные силы!…

Застегнуть куртку Азирафаэль не успел. Он выскочил из магазинчика и побежал.

Он уже сложил два плюс два и понял, что стало причиной аварии. Сверхъестественные силы. Именно. Девочку с бутылкой святой воды — Баффи как ее Саммерс — послали Сверху, чтобы уничтожить Кроули. Не понимал Азирафаэль только одного: почему его не предупредили? Если уж сам Архистратиг Михаил вот уже двадцать с чем-то лет одобрял его запросы и обещал, что ни один ангел никогда не тронет проживающего в Мейфэйре безвредного, безобидного демона.

Добежав до Пикадилли, Азирафаэль понял, что ему нужно чудо: он взмахнул рукой, заставив людей разойтись. Безусловно, это было неправильно. Но сейчас он был согласен на что угодно.

Отправиться на бал к Сатане. Познакомиться с Дагоном. Выслушать благодарности сил Тьмы. Заверить Адское руководство в своей лояльности.

Он даже найдет, как объяснить это Михаилу или Гавриилу. Они поверят. А если не поверят, ничего не поделаешь. В конце концов, ему обещали предоставить политическое убежище Внизу.

Да.

Он просто сделает все, что будет нужно.

Лишь бы Кроули остался жив, цел и невредим.

***

Кроули повертел в руках ключи от «Бентли». Положил их на диванный столик и включил телевизор. Как раз начался праздничный выпуск новостей: приторные истории о любви к ближнему и показной добродетели чередовались сводками об автомобильных авариях, гигантских пробках и отмененных авиарейсах. Напоследок сообщили о фейерверке, устроенном школьниками рядом с храмом всех святых на Маргарет-стрит. Возмутительный грохот ракет заставил священника прервать рождественскую службу на целых пять минут.

Кроули вздохнул. В любое другое время эта новость непременно повеселила бы его. А потом он обязательно рассказал бы Азирафаэлю, как ему удалось убедить владельца фабрики фейерверков сменить название торговой марки на более выигрышное — «Адское пламя», после чего продажи сразу поползли вверх.

И даже Внизу это оценили.

Да, он бы рассказал это Азирафаэлю, а тот бы в ответ прочел ему очередную лекцию на тему хороших манер, сетуя на то, что Кроули, будучи демоном, не способен понять, почему во время Святой Ночи во многих странах принято хранить покой. В ответ Кроули пересказал бы ангелу старинную легенду о том, что в Сочельник сам Господь Бог отворяет Врата Ада, чтобы даже черти и прочая нечисть тоже могли бы попраздновать Рождество. Потом они продолжили бы спорить — такие споры особенно хорошо шли под арманьяк или кальвадос…

Кроули поднялся и щелкнул пальцами, выключая телевизор. Забрал ключи от машины. Вспомнил, что надо заглянуть в столовую.

— Какой же рождественский ужин без десерта? ¬- сказала мисс Протасова-Шиловская, появившись на пороге его квартиры этим утром. В этот раз хотя бы не напрашивалась в гости. — Мне кажется, мистер Фелл со мной согласится.

Спустившись вниз, Кроули положил маковый рулет, завернутый в кухонное полотенце, на заднее сиденье «Бентли». Он включил зажигание — и с минуту медлил. Он ведь так и не придумал, как начать разговор с Азирафаэлем. И как объяснить — «да, Азирафаэль, хорошо, мне не следовало рыться в твоем компьютере, но отчеты касались меня самого» — «да, я понимаю, что ты хотел уберечь меня от гнева Небесных Сил» — что его, Кроули, ничуть не радует, когда сам Архангел Михаил считает его «безвредным и безобидным демоном».

Снова вздохнув, Кроули вырулил на пустую улицу. Пару кварталов он проехал в полной, вязкой тишине и, не выдержав, покрутил регулятор громкости.

Вместо сюиты из балета «Щелкунчик» в исполнении Фредди Меркьюри в машине включилось радио.

— …прямо в витрину книжного магазина, после чего там мгновенно вспыхнул огонь. Соседям не удалось потушить пожар, а очевидцы говорят об адском пламени. К Сохо стягиваются бригады пожарных и наряды полиции. Пока неясно, оставался ли кто-то внутри магазина. Предварительная версия…

Кроули всегда был оптимистом.

Даже сейчас, выжав педаль газа в пол, он все еще оставался им.

И пока за окном «Бентли» мелькали изящные здания на Пикадилли, он все повторял себе, что это просто несчастный случай. Или хулиганство, за которое могут упечь в тюрьму.

Что угодно, но не настоящее адское пламя.

А с небольшим пожаром ангел в состоянии справиться. На то он и ангел. Волноваться не о чем, и книги он тоже успеет спасти.

Оказавшись на Шафтсбери-авеню, Кроули щелкнул пальцами — и двухэтажный автобус с вереницей машин за ним услужливо сдвинулись на четыре фута вправо, освобождая дорогу. Он свернул на Лексингтон-стрит и еще прибавил скорости. И снова сказал себе, что это просто фейерверковая ракета. Для которой он сам придумал дурацкое название. И, возможно, навел своих коллег на мысль. А все эти приглашения и благодарности были ловушкой.

Кроули очень хотел, чтобы это было не так. А еще он хотел успеть. И чтобы Сверху тоже прислали небольшую армию ангелов — в конце концов, он действительно немало помогал Азирафаэлю на протяжении этих шести тысяч лет — ладно, он согласен пообещать, что будет помогать и дальше — да, именно сейчас он, Кроули, согласен на все — согласен просить помощи Небесных Сил, потому что в одиночку ему не одолеть Ад и не погасить адское пламя!

Горящий книжный магазин Кроули увидел сразу: время повернулось вспять, будто этих двадцати восьми лет и не было, а были только пожарные, полицейские и толпа зевак, наблюдавших конец света, и его худший кошмар повторялся.

Кроули выскочил из машины и взмахнул рукой, усмиряя огонь.

И лишь тогда прочел вывеску: «Берти Барнс и Ко, антиквариат и редкие книги». С минуту он озирался по сторонам, рассматривая маленькие узкие домики в бликах фонарей и рождественских гирлянд.

Он ничего не понимал.

— О, больше не горит?

— Потушили, что ли?

— Что, все?

— А я уже выложил видео на Youtube!

— Так, отойдите, сюда нельзя!

Кроули вернулся в машину и достал телефон.

Один — два — три — четыре гудка растянулись в бесконечность.

— Ангел?

— Кроули! Кроули, ты жив?

— Конечно. С тобой все в порядке? Где ты сейчас?

— Еду в Королевский госпиталь, — ответил Азирафаэль. — На такси. Полиция сказала, что твое тело отвезли туда.

— Я плохо тебя слышу. Наверно, с телефоном что-то. Подожди, — Кроули сделал громкость повыше. — Что ты сказал?

— Эта ужасная авария на Беркли-сквер… это был не ты?

— Авария?..

Кроули договорился перехватить Азирафаэля на другом берегу Темзы, у музея Флоренс Найтингейл. Примчался быстро — казалось, другие машины уступали ему путь без всякого вмешательства Адских или Небесных Сил.

Сам он при этом старался ни о чем не думать. С некоторой опаской включил радио, и в этот раз новости были исключительно хорошие. Пожар в Сохо потушили, ущерб от фейерверковой ракеты оказался небольшим, а полиция уже нашла, кто был виновником аварии на Беркли-сквер. Кроули хорошо знал этого молодого человека из очень состоятельной семьи, жившего на соседнего улице и увлекавшегося дорогими автомобилями и кокаином. Сегодня, разогнавшись до ста миль в час на пустой улице, молодой человек влетел в набитый стройматериалами грузовик. И только чудом остался жив.

Кроули даже не сомневался, что через пару лет они с этим молодым человеком непременно встретятся снова. И доверительно поговорят. Возможно, речь пойдет о продаже души. Если, конечно, какой-нибудь светлый ангел не решит помешать адским козням.

Надо будет только заранее предупредить Азирафаэля.

А потом Кроули увидел подъезжающий к госпитальному комплексу черный кэб и улыбнулся.

— Счастливого Рождества, — сказал Азирафаэль, устраиваясь на пассажирском сидении. — Я очень рад тебя видеть.

— Счастливого Рождества, — ответил Кроули. — Я тоже.

Он включил зажигание и вырулил на улицу.

Вплоть до Трафальгарской площади они ехали в полном молчании. Пока Азирафаэль не произнес:

— Как хорошо, что ты позвонил.

— На самом деле я был в Сохо.

Признаться оказалось несложно. Кроули решил, что про магазинчик «Берти Барнс и Ко» он расскажет позже. Чуть повернул голову — проверить, не исчез ли его сверток с заднего сиденья, и Азирафаэль тоже оглянулся вслед за ним.

Их взгляды встретились.

— Маковый рулет, — объяснил Кроули. — От моей любезнейшей соседки, с которой ты теперь тоже знаком. Я подумал, это звучит достаточно убедительно, чтобы напроситься к тебе на чай.

— Это и правда звучит убедительно, — кивнул Азирафаэль. Немного помолчал и добавил. — Знаешь, я должен тебе кое-что сказать, Кроули. На самом деле, меня очень трогает, когда ты зовешь меня к себе, чтобы проверить все эти десерты «на освященность». Я рад, что могу тебе пригодиться. И что мы можем встретиться не только потому, что твоя или моя стороны планируют военные действия.

Кроули улыбнулся.

— Взаимно, ангел!

— И у меня есть одна просьба, — продолжил Азирафаэль. — Видишь ли, я решил расширить свою коллекцию редких изданий за счет средневековых оккультных трудов. Иногда попадаются даже книги по демонологии. Не мог бы ты помочь определить мне, не являются ли эти труды подделками?

— С удовольствием.

— К тому же, в Сохо открылась хорошая кондитерская. Возможно, она не сравнится с творениями мисс Протасовой-Шиловской, но их торты и маффины точно заслуживают твоего внимания.

Кроули ничуть не возражал. Притормозив на перекрестке, где горел красный, он произнес:

— Иногда я сам до конца не понимаю, на чьей она стороне.

— На нашей, — заметил Азирафаэль. — На нашей стороне. Там где я, ты и человечество. И мы обязательно победим, Кроули.


End file.
